Santiago
by RayRay
Summary: Second and final chapter up! What does Farf do with the Santiago?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I seriously have no idea what I was on when I started this. I blame watching the Invader Zim Christmas special five times in a row then going off to read The Scarlet Letter for english class. But the ending is due to those two factors as well as perhaps the fact that I took Advil cold and sinus for the first time in my life tonight. It doesn't work! It just makes you crazy! Uhm. another thing is that today is the beloved hide's b-day. Happy Birthday hide-chan!! We all love you still!!!! He'd be 38 today if the unspeakable hadn't happened ;.; But on a happier note my B-day is coming up as well! ^^ Guess how old I'll be! Another thing, I know I should be working on Rain I just got sidetracked a little bit, please forgive me!  
  
Diclaimer~ I don't own Weiss Kruez, never did, never will. Please don't sue. Thank you.  
  
Warnings~ Uhm. I don't know. Pure insanity really. No yaoi and barely any violence  
  
Spoilers~ None  
  
  
  
  
  
Santiago  
  
  
  
It wasn't like him to be late getting back, it wasn't like him to even be out of the house at all, but here Schuldich was, pacing up and down the hallway, waiting for the guest of honour to arrive. Yes, it was that dreaded date, the day that everyone else seemed to want to avoid, shove it under the bed like all other unwanted things to live amoung the dust- bunnies. Everyone except for the questionably sane German that was.  
  
He had been waiting for nearly three hours, the ominous box covered in black paper, with silver duct tape spread over it spontaneously, waiting on the table nearby. He was even starting to believe that the friction of his boots against the rug for that amount of time was beginning to wear away the threads, creating a nice path for himself. Turn. Watch the door expectantly, wait for it to open. Turn. Stare at the box, wonder how long it will take him. Turn. Watch the door expectantly, wait for it to open. Turn. Stare at the box, wonder how long it will take him. Turn. And so on. He was beginning to get sick of looking at the same things over and over, as if he hadn't seen them for years before this moment.  
  
The arrival of one Bradley Crawford gave Schuldich such a respite from the monotonous visions given to him by his ceaseless pacing. The American stared at him for but a moment before a tremendous frown stole his face. Schuldich stopped in mid-step, staring at the eldest of the group. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Whatever it is you're going to give him, don't." The cold one's voice was, well, cold as he spoke this particular revelation to the redhead.  
  
"And why not?" Asked said redhead defiantly, a fiery eyebrow raising from its usual resting spot along with the voicing of the question.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure but what I do know is that nothing good may come of it. So don't give it to him." It was then that the American decided to take his leave.  
  
Emerald eyes simply rolled in their cages before their owner started his march up and down the hall yet again.  
  
The appearance of the youngest of the group stopped his journey up and down the hall next. The small Japanese boy wasn't looking at Schuldich though, his attention was on the dark and ominous box laying in wait on the table. A slight bending at his waist happened as he leaned forward, taking a tentative sniff of the air around it. The teen drew back with a grimace painted over his face. "What in the world is in there?"  
  
A sly smirk crept across the redhead's face as his heavy footsteps brought him over to the tableside. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
The grimace never left Nagi's face as he backed away, shaking his head. "No, that's quite alright." The smell was more than enough to drive him away. "Just tell me, did something die in there?"  
  
There was a gentle shrug of shoulders as Schuldich leaned in closer to the duct taped covered monstrosity. "Not that I know of, but then again, you could never know."  
  
There was the slight sound of displacement of air as Nagi disappeared from the hall. Schuldich didn't even notice and picked up the box, giving it a good shake. A couple of wet thumps sounded from inside. A red eyebrow raised in curiosity then a grin broke out on Schuldich's face as he set it back down. Without a pause the pacing had resumed.  
  
Then the moment that he had been waiting so long for came. He had turned towards the door to take the couple steps toward it before turning back, but his travel was halted by the near silent turning of the doorknob before him. With a creak that was like the singing of drunken angels with strepthroat the door swung open and revealed a sight so lovely to Schuldich that it could have only been sent from behind the golden gates of heaven.  
  
Either that or the fiery gates of Hell.  
  
Farfarello was standing in the doorway, his shirt missing to reveal his chest and stomach, adorned only by loose bandages that really didn't cover much. The setting sun was right behind him, creating a nice halo of blood red around the edge of his pale form. A maniacal grin was plastered on his face and the reason for it was obvious when one took into account that a bloodied knife was in his hand and a few good slashes decorated the backs of his arms.  
  
Schuldich whipped around, ran to the table, grabbed the evidently evil box, and returned to the place he had been standing on full speed. Nearly rocking with the force and finality of his stop he thrust forward the box into Farfarello's face, emerald eyes bright.  
  
"Happy birthday Farf!" He chimed. Deeper in the house two beings flinched.  
  
A single, golden gaze swept over the crudely decorated box the was giving off odours of questionable origin then up to the German's face, which showed his eagerness for the former to take it and rip it open, betraying the secret that was hidden inside. Finally Farfarello took it and finished his short walk inside, heading past his overly anxious teammate. He went back over to the table and set it down. With a swift slash of his knife the duct tape, wrapping, and cardboard was cut through. Farfarello placed the blade down and pulled the cut open with his hands. Whatever was inside the box made his insane grin more insane, if that was even possible. And he received an evil glint in his eye.  
  
Schuldich peeked over the beserker's shoulder and blinked a couple times at the sight that greeted him, disappointment taking over his expression. "Aw, it died. Guess I should have put some air holes in the box or something."  
  
What lay inside was the unmoving carcass of a mangy, mud-covered rat that looked like it had drowned rather than suffocated. Around it's mouth was a lining of foam, suggesting that the creature had rabies during its period of life.  
  
Farfarello reached in and gave the still warm cadaver a poke with his long forefinger. After a moment of it not moving the Irish man grabbed up the naked tail of the thing and yanked it out of the box. Schuldich watched in delight as the dead thing swung back and forth like a pendulum. "I shall name you Santiago!" Declared the Farf to the rat, better known as Santiago from then on.  
  
Schuldich watched in delight as his plan slowly began to unfold. Yes. It was like this every year on this date. Give Farfarello a horrible birthday present that nobody even wanted in a one-mile radius of their homes let alone inside it, set him loose with said present, and have him take all the blame. It was a sweet deal indeed and worked every year.  
  
With a euphoric wave of the dead, horribly diseased, and quickly decaying rat Farfarello ran off to go bother a poor American man and Japanese boy, later to be locked up in his cell.  
  
But that is a story for another day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So! How did you all like it? I might continue, might not, depends on how I feel. ^^;; Yeah, well, that's about it. I thank my friend Vic for the name Santiago! He was so confused when I told him I needed to name a dead rat. ^^ Whee!!!! Please review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

It's happened! I updated something that shouldn't exist in the first place! But I just had to finish this for some odd reason. So here it is!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Weiss Kruez! All I own is Santiago! If you want him you can have him though. O.o  
  
Warning~ Violent? I dunno. Kind of disgusting, I advise the extremely weak of stomach to stay away  
  
Spoilers~ Ehh.. O.o  
  
  
  
The End of Santiago  
  
It's quiet, too quiet. The horrible cliché popped into Crawford's head as he sat at his desk, staring at the blank screen of the computer. He watched the little cursor blink on and off who knows how many times. On. Off. On. Off. It was really starting to get boring. That's why the gawdaful thought of it being too quiet, especially on Farfarello's birthday, made itself known. And we all know what happens when you notice it's quiet. Things get loud, very fast.  
  
"Santiago! Away!" Yelled the Farf as he flew into the room and hopped onto Crawford's desk, some roundish, limp object dangling from his grip.  
  
"Farfarello. Leave me alone, I'm trying to work." Trying was the keyword in the sentence though, and maybe an invisible barely before it.  
  
"Nonsense Crawly-chan!" It must have been a bad habit picked up from Schuldich. "Look! There's nothing on your computer! You're not working, you're wasting time!" It was a little late but Crawford noticed the insane grin on the maniac Irishman's face. "Did you meet my new pet? His name is Santiago!"  
  
Crawford blanched. First off, pets weren't allowed in the Schwarz headquarters. Second off, pets don't last too long when being owned by Farfarello.  
  
"Now Farfarello, you know tha-"  
  
His chiding was cut short when that round thing was shoved in front of his face. Was that a maggot?  
  
"Farfarello!" He shoved at it, and watched in horror as the rotting object flew across the room, hit the pristine white wall, and slid to his bed with a disgusting "schhluuooop".  
  
"No! Santiago!" Farf jumped from his perch and dove for the bed, scooping up the horrible thing. "Crawly! You hurt Santiago!" He turned his face to the animal that was slowly turning into rotted goo. "It'll be all right baby, Daddy will take care of you."  
  
Crawford backed away slowly as Farfarello passed to leave the room.  
  
Next stop was Nagi's room.  
  
The prodigy sat alone on his bed in his room, pictures of a certain little Weiss kitten spread out over his blankets. Farf bust in and they all were hidden under the mattress with a single mental sweep. "Farfarello! What have I told you about coming in here without knocking?" The youngest of Schwarz crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the madman.  
  
"We all know what you're doing in here anyway, why bother to try and hide the fact you have a crush on Omi." It was amazing but Farfarello actually gave a slight shudder as he said the words and turned the faintest hint of green. Then it passed. "Anyway! I want to show you Santiago!"  
  
Nagi turned a nice shade of red at the mention of his flame but blanched at the mention of the monstrosity which, at the moment, was hidden behind Farf's back. "Who or what is Santiago?" He paled even further. "Don't tell me, it's that thing Schuldich had in that box."  
  
"Yah! He got me him for my birthday!" Farfarello happily thrust the long dead rabid rat in front of Nagi's face. Now Nagi had a rather strong stomach, living with Farfarello in the first place called for it. But with the sight of the rotting animal that probably had a couple maggots already contained inside it along with the horrible stench that emitted from it positively turned the teens' stomach. With a lunge that would have made a track contestant jealous he made a beeline for the bathroom.  
  
Farfarello blinked at the bathroom door for a long moment, then shrugged. He cuddled the carcass as he made his way out of the room. "Come on Santiago! I'll show you my favourite toy!"  
  
He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. After setting the beloved Santiago on the table and rummaging in the cabinets for a bit he let out a triumphant yell of joy. "Found it!" Held up in the light, shining in all its glory, was the famous blender that was subject to many a macabre experiment. Farfarello skipped merrily back to the table and set it down beside Santiago. He plugged it in with unnecessary flare and grinned at the gruesome mess that lay before him, and it hadn't even touched the blender yet.  
  
"Want to go for a ride Santiago? It's fun!" He picked up the horrible lump of flesh. "I'd go with you but I won't fit, and Crawford yells at me when I put my hands in." Farf dropped him in and put a finger over the purée button. "Have fun!" He pressed it down and watched the blender in fascination.  
  
In a short matter of time all that remained was dark grey-green goo that clung to the sides of the blender. Plus, Farf had forgotten to put the lid on so a good amount of the gunk had flown out and landed everywhere, the table, the walls, Farfarello, etc.  
  
Farfarello tapped at the glass, worry painted over his face. "Santiago?" He tapped again then moved up, peering in through the top. "Santiago?" It was then it hit him that his beloved pet had perished, that he was lost to the blender forever. He let out a piercing scream and ran for the steak knives. Drawing one out he ran for the door to go on his way to hurt God for taking another that he had loved.  
  
Crawford was waiting with a straightjacket in his hands and a rather pale looking Nagi at his side.  
  
Schuldich was there too, but in the background, snickering.  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go! The end! So, are you convinced I'm insane yet? I hope so. Poor Farf though, I'm sorry baby. ::huggle:: So, anyway, please review! I need them to survive!!! 


End file.
